


wrath of god

by tomurai



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mostly just rambling, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurai/pseuds/tomurai
Summary: mr. robot is there behind him, always watching. they don't know where he is, and that at least is a small comfort.he's not sure whether he's empty or afraid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Crystal Castles song. 
> 
> Warning for mentions of drug use, child abuse, and canonical character death.

_why your mother,_ krista asks, and he replies, _because she's the strictest person i know._

mr. robot is a constant presence in the back of his mind. he isn't always visible, doesn't talk so much as he had before, but he's there (he's desperate, whispers something else, he wants to take control). it's fucked up how elliot finds that comforting. 

he lets them in to watch again, more on a trial basis than anything. they won't know where he is, they won't be able to see all of him again. 

he has nightmares of them, early on. them silently watching and judging him as he begs for them to _say something, anything, please please i'll do whatever you want._

(he wonders what krista would say if she knew of them. she would probably ask why he's protecting them.)

(he decides that she will never know.)

mr. robot is there when he wakes up (he's waiting for the right moment to strike, waiting for you to grow weak enough that he can erase you entirely, the something else whispers) and he stares at elliot with empty eyes. at those times, late at night in a concrete-and-metal cell, mr. robot looks broken. 

( _reintegration therapy,_ suggests krista. she promises him a cure jerkily, like she knows how he'll react. he doesn't disappoint.)

_i hate you,_ elliot screams. _you're not me. we are not the same,_ he does not say, nor the _you're not even real_ straining at his throat, but he wishes he could.

he feels like a child when mr. robot looks at him sternly and goes off at length about how they are _two sides of the same coin, the same but different,_ how elliot _needs him,_ how they are _meant to be._

it's worse than detox, worse than hearing gideon's voice in his dreams. it is not, however, worse than seeing shayla's body in that trunk. nothing will ever be worse than that, he tries to make himself believe, but he knows that there will always be something worse. 

perhaps he shouldn't dread mr. robot's takeover quite so much. 

( _i'd like to talk to him,_ says krista, and he feels the intense urge to throw up.)

_where is tyrell,_ he asks, over and over again. mr. robot is angry. they watch.

and they watch, and they watch, but they still don't know where elliot is, not really, and that at least is a small solace. 

they talk about cain and abel in church group, once. _why wasn't it adam who killed abel?_ asks one man. _seems more realistic to me._

the others, many abused by fathers themselves, nod, and elliot feels sick. he pretends he can't feel mr. robot staring into him as he falls asleep. 

( _i'm afraid,_ he tells krista. mr. robot scoffs behind him.)


End file.
